


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Will can't bear the thought of forcing everyone to watch him die, so he decides to fly out of state to die by assisted suicide.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: WilSon





	1. No Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was largely inspired by two episodes of Supernatural, titled "Damaged Goods." and "Prophet and Loss."

When Will finally comes downstairs, it's to find his husband (screw the law and Leo, Sonny's still his husband.) poring over a bunch of pamphlets.

"Hey." He calls out hesitantly.

At that, Sonny looks up, with a look that somehow has both love and worry mixed into one. "Hey. You okay?"

"What're you looking at?" Will asks instead, despite already knowing.

Sonny explains, "Going through all of the treatment options from outside the US. The way they talk about tumors is insane."

Will asks more as a formality, "You find anything promising?"

Sonny admits, "No, but I only just... started." From the guilty look on Sonny's face, you'd think he just said he'd ditched Will for another guy.

Neither of them speak for a moment, but Sonny's quick to speak up again,

"We're going to beat this."

Will shakes his head out of pure adoration for a man he knows he'll never deserve, "You don't even know how much I love you. Believe me when I say I know how hard you're trying to find something."

At that, Sonny replies, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? You wanna help me sort through these?"

Now Will knows he can't put this off any longer, so he moves closer before telling him,

"Actually, I was thinking of flying back out to LA, see my mom."

Sonny's eyes go wide at that, before nodding, "Yeah. That actually sounds.. really good. Seeing Sami Brady again is always fun. Let me just put all of these pamphlets away, and we can take the jet."

But Will has something else in mind, "Actually I was kind of...hoping to just go see her by myself, if that's okay."

Which immediately makes Sonny suspicious, but he knows Will well enough to know he's already made up his mind, "Oh, okay. Sure. Whatever you need."

Will knows better than just to leave without saying goodbye, knowing Sonny's going to look back on this moment for years to come, so he doesn't think twice, just walks right over to where Sonny's sitting on the couch, pulls him up to his feet, and grabs him in a hard kiss.

Sonny has no idea what to make of this, but seeing Will's not letting up, just goes with it, and kisses him back, and when Will pulls away, it's only to bury his face in his neck, as he whispers,

"Husbands for life."

Then, he somehow manages to pull himself away, grab the bag he'd already packed before coming downstairs, and walking out.

Meanwhile, Sonny's still left just standing there. If he hadn't been suspicious before, he definitely is now.


	2. Last Train to Clarksville

It only takes an hour before Sonny calls Sami, careful not to tell her anything so Will can be the one to tell her.

"I'm really sorry to just call you out of the blue, it's just... I'm really worried. Ever since Leo left for good, Will's been acting kind of...odd, now he just up and left for LA. He even…"

Sami doesn't say anything for a moment, before prompting, "He even what?"

"He kissed me. Hard."

Sami's tone is one of confusion, "Isn't that a good thing, especially now that you actually can?"

Sonny tells her, "Yes, but this was different. It was the kind of kiss you save for when you think it's the last time. When you're saying goodbye.", and just saying it makes him feel sick to his stomach.

Perhaps Sami senses this, because she's quick to assure Sonny, "Sonny, you have nothing to worry about. He'll be here before you know it, and I'll be looking after him. I'll figure out what's going on."

She doesn't even know the half of it, Sonny can't help but think, but all he says is,

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Maybe he just needs some space, adjusting to being together again."

Then Sonny hangs up, but not before looking at the pamphlets again, and noticing one from the discard pile is missing.

When Sami calls him back, Sonny's walking through town.

"Hey, Sami. Listen, I think I should fly down there. Something's missing that wasn't before, and i-."

But Sami interrupts him, voice laced with worry, "Sonny, I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I know something is. Will's not here."

That stops Sonny cold, "He's not there?"

"No. Wherever he is, he most definitely did not fly out to LA."

Sonny's mind races, desperately wracking his brain for an answer he doesn't have, while Sami tries to make an excuse.

"Maybe he just got caught in traffic, and he'll be here any minute. Just give him some time."

But Sonny knows better, and just says, "You're probably right.", and hangs up.

He thinks about the missing pamphlet, about Will's abrupt departure, and the odd way he said goodbye. He keeps turning them over and over on his head, until finally it hits him like a punch to the stomach.

That does it. He's going to find Will, and when he does, he'd better have a good explanation for this. And if he doesn't, he'd better come up with one fast.

When he finally reaches the jet, the pilot tells him,

"Another flight bound for Colorado. Wheels up?"

He knows someone's going to figure out what he was planning to do. He knew when he flew himself all the way out to Colorado, he'd be on borrowed time, in more ways than one.

So after Will talks to a doctor about setting up a time for everything to happen, after all the details are all but squared away, and he's heading to a Horton vacation home that he'd thankfully been given permission to use, he's not surprised when his phone goes off. He is however surprised by who's calling.

"Will, I know what you're doing." Kayla's voice is one of both worry and underlying horror. "We're definitely going to talk about this. You, me and Sonny. And you'd better tell him, because if you don't, I will."

Then she hangs up, which winds up being the only warning Will gets before he turns, and there he is. Sonny Kiriakis, in the flesh.


	3. Monsters and Saints

"Assisted suicide." is the first thing Will says to Sonny once they're inside. "Once injected, it'll only take moments before it's over."

Sonny is in no mood to pretend, "This is why you lied to me? You're planning on killing yourself?"

Will corrects him, "No, I would never leave s-something like this up to my careless hands. I go to the hospital, they inject me. Flatline."

When Sonny speaks again, he's angry, "And then you're just dead? Gone, like you were never here?"

Will nods, so Sonny decides to start knocking some sense into his stupid husband's head.

"You realize there's no way in hell I'm letting you do that, right?"

But Will's response is one of complete resignation, "It's the only option left that doesn't mean p-playing the waiting game. This tumor gets any bigger, it will kill me. And it is getting bigger."

Sonny tries to reason, "And you know this with 100% certainty?"

Will is adamant, "Absolutely. I can feel it pounding in my head. It's getting bigger, to where it's a miracle I'm still vertical right now."

Sonny begs him, "Will, please. We can still find another way. Anything but this."

Will shakes his head, "No, Sonny. We're at the end of the line, and we both know it. You've tried looking for treatments out of the country, and every doctor in Salem is out there looking for Rolf's d-diary. And I love you more than words can say for refusing to give up on me. But we both know going on a wild goose chase for that diary is only going to hit a dead end."

Sonny repeats, "You can't know that!"

Now Will has to tell Sonny the full truth, "Actually, I do."

Sonny doesn't believe it, "How?"

Will tells him, "Kayla."

Now Sonny's confused,."Kayla?"

Will takes a breath, before he just comes right out and says it,

"Before I flew out here, Kayla told me I'd have trouble b-breathing and speaking. She said that's how I'd know I'm g-getting close to the end. I refuse to let anyone watch me die right in front of them. Then I saw the p-pamphlet for assisted suicide, and the closest place to have it done. All I had to do was pull some strings with my family's connections to speed up the process. It's over."

This is not the Will he knows and loves talking. "Since when do you ever throw in the towel?"

"Since now."

All of this is just making Sonny pissed to where he can't keep himself in check anymore, so he marches up to Will, getting in his personal space as he lays into him,

"So you fly out here by yourself. You tell Gabi, and make her lie to your own daughter, and lie about visiting your mom on some, some sick suicide mission? You were just going to die and not even tell me? ME?"

Will forcefully shoves him away, yelling right back,

"I had to, Sonny! You were the one person I knew I could never tell, because you and Ari are the only ones who could talk me out of it! And I'm not going to be talked out of it. Not this time. I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Now either I can go with my original plan and die alone, or you can be there for my final moments. But I'm still doing it."

That finally manages to let some of the wind out of his sail, and Sonny has to take a step back. It's either that or beat the crap out of him.

One thing is clear, Will has no intention of coming back with him, nor letting Sonny talk him out of it. If he's going to talk Will off the ledge, he has to play along.

Resolved, he looks Will right in the eyes, and nods,

"Okay."


	4. Search and Destroy

In the days leading up to the appointment, Sonny doesn't let Will out of his sight, all while still trying to talk Will out of it, only to be met with the same stone cold resolve to see it through to the end.

Finally, Will's death day is upon them, and Sonny insists on driving him. They don't say a word the entire ride over, because they both already know the what the other would say, and can't bear to hear it anymore.

When they finally park in the parking lot, they don't get out. They just sit there, still not saying a word, before Will gets out and just leans against the car, prompting Sonny to do the same.

They stay like that for a few more moments, before Will finally tries to say something, anything,

"I'm sorry."

But instead of the yelling or begging he's expecting, Sonny actually laughs, but there's no joy in it whatsoever.

"Are you? How far does that remorse actually go? Sorry you wouldn't give up on your grandmothers, but when it's your life on the line, you just can't be bothered?"

And there it is. Will knew Sonny wasn't going to let up, not even on the actual day, but he doesn't reply. 

Which is fine with Sonny, because he's nowhere near finished, "Or are you sorry about how everything we've been through, how I watched you struggle to come out of the closet, how we fell in love, built a life with our daughter, got married, how you came back to me just when I thought I'd lost you forever, twice? Are you sorry that all this time, none of that meant anything to you?"

That succeeds in confusing the hell out of Will, demanding, "Who the hell said that to you?"

Sonny snaps, "You did. You're honestly trying to tell me I have to watch you die." He shoves a finger into Will's chest, "Telling me I should just forget about every single obstacle we've ever had to overcome, just abandon all hope, and accept that I get to be the one to tell your baby girl her daddy's never coming back."

Sonny can tell he's made a dent when he mentions Ari, but he doesn't dare stop, "We're supposed to be the couple that can get through anything! You don't get to decide when it's over!", then shoves Will forcefully.

But dent or not, Will can't let himself be swayed, "Sonny, I was poring over those pamphlets just as much as you were! This is the only option left, and I have to see it through!"

Sonny doesn't bother trying to keep quiet, as he almost yells,

"You have one option TODAY! But that doesn't mean we won't find one tomorrow! But if you give up today, tomorrow never comes at all! You're saying you don't know where to turn? Well guess what? Neither do I! At least not yet. But what you're trying to do is wrong! It's giving up!"

Then he stops to take a breath, before he's back to yelling,

"Look at your grandma Marlena! She's still alive because she never stopped fighting to get back to you!"

Finally, Sonny moves closer to Will,

"I'm not letting you go, Will."

Will still says nothing, and that's when Sonny just loses it, and swings.

The impact alone is enough to make Will stumble backwards, and once he's regained his balance, only then does it register that Sonny's just slapped him.

When Will doesn't move or speak, Sonny yells,

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!", and goes to slap him again.

But this time Will's ready for it, grabbing Sonny's hand, and yells, "Sonny, stop!"

But instead of pulling his hand away, Sonny chooses that moment to grab Will in a hug, wrapping his arms as tight as they'll go, knowing if he lets go now, he'll lose Will forever.

"So don't you dare let go either.", Sonny can't even speak, reduced to whispers as the tears he's been holding in finally fall.

Will tries to fight it, but the harder he tries, the harder Sonny's hold becomes.

Who knows how long they stay like that, but Sonny's hold never even comes close to coming loose, and the longer Will's stuck in the embrace, the more he can feel his resolve slipping.

No, no, no! He can't back down now! He has to do this, he has to hehas to hehasto…

"Let's go home to our daughter."

At first, Sonny doesn't know what to think. He's sure this is some kind of trick. But he still pulls away, keeping a hand on Will's shoulder,

"What did you just say?"

Will repeats, "I said, let's go home. Maybe this isn't the only option. Maybe. But I'm not letting go."

Then, he pulls out his phone to pull up a picture of Ari.

"I'm not letting go of either of you. And I'll keep fighting until it's not possible. Until this really is the only option. But when we finally get there…" at Sonny's death glare, he amends "If we get there, you have to acknowledge we've finally reached the end of the line. And you have to promise me you won't fight me on it like you are now, and let me die on my own terms."

There's no way in hell Sonny's ever letting that happen, even in this future Will is so sure will become a reality, but he's not about to ruin this hail Mary the universe is granting him, and just nods, trying to keep his composure,

"Okay, okay."

Will almost turns, but changes his mind and reaches out a hand to touch Sonny's face,

"Don't slap me again, alright?"

Instead, Sonny kisses him, just as hard as Will kissed him, and there's no mistaking what he means.

_I will walk through the seven circles of Hell barefoot before I ever let you go._


End file.
